Spock
Spock – full name (S'chn T'gai Spohkh Xtmprszntwlfd) generally considered unpronounceable to Humans – was a Human/Vulcan hybrid who became one of the most distinguished and respected figures in the United Federation of Planets in his lifetime. As a Starfleet officer in the latter half of the 23rd century, he served aboard the starship USS Enterprise as science officer under Captain Christopher Pike, as first officer and science officer under Captain James T. Kirk, and as the Enterprise's commanding officer during her tenure as a training vessel. In the 24th century, Spock became a celebrated ambassador and adviser to the Federation's leadership. He disappeared in 2387 after saving the Federation from a supernova that destroyed Romulus, causing the creation of the''' alternate reality '''. MHC_StarTrek_TOS_Spock_HTC.gif old-startrek-spock.gif Spock_TheCage_RichB.gif StarTrek-TheCage-MrSpock.gif Ensign_Spock_CAGE.gif spock-cage.png spock_uss_enterprise_v1__prime__by_stuart1001.png Spock-5.gif Spock_Cmdr_RichB.gif StarTrek-TOS-MrSpock.gif Cage-Lt20Spock-RAR.gif commanderSpock.gif commmander spock tos.gif Commmander_Spock_MS.gif ctbp_tos_spock.gif Spock.gif stcage_lt_spock_rar.gif sttos_com_spock04_rar.gif Trek-Spock-TOS.gif Spock_environmentalsuit_RichB.gif spock_Seadragon.png spock_by_xxmclainxx.png Commander_Spock.gif Spock-4.gif Spock_uss_enterprise_v2__prime__by_stuart1001.png spock (3).gif Spock_STMP_RichB.gif Commmander_Spock_TMP.gif Spock_Movies_RichB.gif Trek-Spock-WoK.gif spock_by_shepard137-d6jkygx.png|through the ages FG2HI27.gif Mirror Universe Spock was the Terran/Vulcan hybrid first officer of the ISS Enterprise in 2267. He was a logical being who was loyal to his captain, James T. Kirk, and chose to warn him when he was ordered by the Terran Empire to kill him and take command if he did not launch an attack against the Halkans in retribution for their refusal to negotiate with the Empire. Based on his captain's apparently erratic behavior, Spock correctly deduced that Kirk had actually been accidentally replaced by his counterpart from a mirror universe, and devised a means of returning Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, and Uhura to their original ship. Before Kirk left, believing that Spock would one day become captain of the Enterprise, he planted a seed of doubt about the inevitability of the Empire's collapse, asking Spock if violence was the only logical answer. Spock, as logical as his counterpart, had already calculated that the Empire's subject peoples would revolt in approximately 240 years, and the Empire' defeat was a foregone conclusion. Kirk submitted that it was illogical of Spock to continue to serve an Empire destined to collapse, but Spock said the odds of one man bringing about peaceful change to the Empire were virtually insurmountable. Kirk revealed the existence of the Tantalus field, an assassination device that the mirror universe Kirk had used to eliminate his enemies, and urged Spock to ally the device's power with his own formidable intellect. Spock appeared intrigued, and promised to consider Kirk's words. As Kirk predicted, Spock later on became the captain of the Enterprise. Spock used the ship as a power base to accumulate influence, and eventually rose to become commander in chief of the Terran Empire. He instituted major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power. Unfortunately, Spock's reforms left the Empire unprepared to fight the united Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, who conquered the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the Terrans themselves as well as the Vulcans ctbp_mirror_spock.gif MirrorSpock.gif Spock_MirrorUniverse_RichB.gif mirrorspockcomicscc3.png New Timeline Spock – full name generally considered unpronounceable to Humans – was a Human/Vulcan hybrid who served with Starfleet in the 23rd century. As an instructor at Starfleet Academy, he programmed the Kobayashi Maru scenario. From 2258, he was first officer under Christopher Pike and his successor, James T. Kirk, aboard the USS Enterprise. SpockStarfleetAway1 Yorel.png Spock_star_trek__2009__by_stuart1001.png Spock_uss_enterprise_v1__jjverse__by_stuart1001.png spock_startrekreboot.png spock1_startrekreboot.png Spock_NewTimeline_RichB.png Old Spock Spock10.gif spock_old_star_trek__2009__by_stuart1001.png Category:NCC-1701 Category:Phase 2 Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Vulcan Category:The Early Years Category:Mirror Universe Category:New Timeline